Patricia interview
by Musicthehedgehog
Summary: First thing I put up here, just a small interview with my own character  along with some punns from perry .


What gender are you?

Female, DUH!

What is your age?

17, even though I look like I'm 6.

Do you want a hug?

-Touch me and die!

4) Do you have any bad habits?

-Am easily amu-SQUIRELL!

~*facepalm!*

5) What is your favorite food?

-MEAT LOVERS PIZZA!

~NO we aren't doing that again! You need to get this done!

-Killjoy!

6) What's your favorite ice-cream flavor?

-…The one Perry hates the most!

~MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP IS A DEMON MADE ICE-CREAM!

-IT IS NOT!

7) Are you a virgin?

-HELL YEAH!

8) Have you killed anyone?

-Hospitalized many, killed none….even though I got close once…..

9) Do you hate anyone?

-Doof, cause he's my arch nemesis. And then Alt Fiona, dang that girl cannot shut up!

~that reminds me of someone….3D

-SHUT IT!

10) Do you have any secrets?

-Maybe…I'm not gonna tell you…..

11) What is your favorite season?

-Winter, I like the cold nipping at my nose as well as the taste of fresh fallen snow.

~You eat snow?

-Yeah, just not the yellow or green…..

12) Who is your best friend(s)?

-Um, let's see, Phineas, Ferb, Perry

~ A FRIEND?

-Isabella, Gretchen, Bufford, Baljiet….oh, as well as agent T!

~Why just as a best friend?

13) What are your hobbies?

-um, fighting Doof, hanging with Fiona, practicing hip-hop/fighting technique, singing, drawing (ocasionaly)

~How about watching little kids movies?

-….*twitch*

14) What is your favorite dri-

-DOCTOR PEPPER!

15) When is your birthday?

-December 27th

16) What age did you die?

-WHAT?

17) Are you nice or evil?

-*GROWL*NEVER SAY THAT WORD!

~Evil. :D

~ *growl*

18) Are you social or shy?

-Depends on who you are.

19) What do you think of your parents?

-…..Listen to Family Portrate by P!nk…..It'll explain everything…

20) What's your weakness?

SQUIRRLE!

21) How long can you stay under water?

-I can't…..

~Even though she's semi-aquatic….

22) What do you do on a regular day basis?

-Entertain creepers like you…& more

23) Do you love someone?

-*Whispers* I can't say out loud because he's in the room right now!

~Who is?

-Uh, my imaginary friend BOB!

~…O….k…..

24) When was the last time you wet yourself?

-Realisticly or theroretically?

25) What's your favorite band?

-TIE, Phineas and the Ferb-tones up against the mighty THREE DAYS GRACE!

26) Ever worn a dress?

-*sigh* yes….

27) Willingly?

-NO! THEY HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!

28) What do you consider fun in the daytime?

-If I have time, sleeping…What? It doesn't help when you have to wake up at 4 every morning just to get to work!

29) At night?

-Singing with Fiona! 3 ya sista!

30) Ever kissed anyone?

-….no….not yet…..

31)….Of the same gender?

-LESBO!

32) It's clear you're gay.

-HAHAHAHA! You're kidding me right?

33) What's your favorite thing to touch?

-hehehe, so wrong!

34) Anyone loves you?

~NO!

-Perry I thought this was my interview?

~…..oops…./.\\\\\

*whispers* I think he might!

35) What's your favorite color?

-Alone would be bright, fire red. Mixed would be neon green and black.

36) When was the last time you cried?

-When my dad left…even though I begged him to stay….

37) Do you have a pet?

-…..Seriously?

38) What did you name your pet?

-….

39) Are you crazy?

-NO, yet I can see that you are!

40) What are you?

-…..*points to herself* Seriously?

41) What's the end of your own story?

-WHEN I DIE!

42) What's your nickname?

-Paty, since most people want to call me Pat, no matter how much I refuse…..

~Why not Pat?

-It's a guys name! I AM NOT A GUY!

~Well, you can sure act like one.

-WHAT?

~ Nothing o.O

43) Do you consider yourself a happy person?

-Fuck no!

~PATRICIA!

-WHAT?

~This is a children's show…

-…Oh, snap…

44) If you were a superhero, you'd be…?

-A FEMALE WOLVERIEN! I love those freaking claws!

45) Favorite movie?

- The Hangover! :D It reminded me of when Perry went to Vegas.

~Except I was the one stuck on the roof.

-That was your fault, not mine!

-Are we good?

Well there is-

-GOOD!

**walks out and slams door**


End file.
